Once Upon a time
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: "It's crazy, right?" The woman said amidst giggles once Cameron's palm touched the top of her stomach. "Once upon a time...you were inside her." Kacy said consiprationally as if she were divulging a secret, her eyes darting at Sarah Connor in indication. - My take on how this scene should have continued off screen. Rated a very mild M.


AN: I do not own TSCC and I don't make money with this. I'm just playing around with the characters.

* * *

Once upon a time

Cameron listened with mild curiosity as the human named Kacy chattered away about her pregnancy with Sarah, the Mother of Humanity's Hope. She walked over to join the conversation when she heard Sarah referring to her and was quite surprised when the human told her to feel her stomach. She thought it would be polite to comply, although she did not understand why it would be useful. She was clearly not a threat, she could assess that just by looking, nor did she appear to be in any imminent danger or pain. There was no point in attempting to assess her further but touching was clearly expected of her. Complying would be the normal human behaviour. Logical conclusion drawn, Cameron's chip gave the directive to place her hand on the fabric, which she assessed would be the most socially acceptable choice of placement.

"It's crazy, right?" The woman said amidst giggles once Cameron's palm touched the top of her stomach. "Once upon a time...you were inside her." Kacy said consiprationally as if she were divulging a secret, her eyes darting at Sarah Connor in indication. Cameron glanced at the Mother of Hope as visual footage from her memory blanks popped up in front of her eyes without an express command, but before her chip could decide upon an appropriate response Sarah took matters into her own hands. Literally. She grabbed Cameron's hand to remove it from its resting place, which sent tiny sparks across her soft tissue, raising the tiny hairs all over her arm.

"We can move in today."

* * *

Cameron was very efficient in everything she did. Her chip processed information at remarkable speeds which allowed her to assess every reaction to her actions and alter them appropriately to achieve the best results with minimum effort. As such, she was able to give Sarah her desired release within minutes of being engaged by the woman. However, she had discovered that if she gave the woman an efficient orgasm she abruptly cut all interactions with her which she found she did not like. So she slowed her movements to allow more time for the tension to build up inside Sarah's body, occasionally even letting the woman slip away from the edge before building it up again, which, to her surprise produced a significantly more intense release. She filed the information away as useful. When she managed to sufficiently exhaust Sarah with multiple orgasms she didn't pull away immediately, most likely because she needed the time to catch her breath. The fact that it was most probably not an emotional attachment didn't bother the Cyborg, she liked lying still with the woman so close to her, whatever the excuse. It made her soft tissue tingle pleasantly.

The Cyborg's chip calculated that it had been seven days, 12 hours and 32 minutes since the last time Sarah gave any indication that she desired sexual tension release. In the months before she used to drop discreet hints at an approximate interval of three days. But then she went bad and Sarah had refrained from approaching her again. Cameron felt an odd sensation of lack in her chest when she thought about this which puzzled her. She kept running diagnostics but all her systems appeared to be working at an optimal level.

"What's got your chip in a twist?" Sarah asked, her voice coming unexpectedly from the right.

Cameron looked up at Sarah, who had been standing in the doorway for 8 minutes and 23 seconds, trying to assess the underlying meaning of the question.

"My chip is not twisted. It would break if it was twisted and I would shut down", she replied mechanically. Seeing mild annoyance in green eyes she continued. She was getting better and better at interpreting colloquialisms but sometimes she found she enjoyed pretending she didn't. "I was analysing your lack of engagement in sexual interactions with me", she said bluntly.

Sarah's eyes rounded in alarm and she frantically looked around, checking if anyone could have eavesdropped on them.

"John is in his room with Riley and Derek is not on the premises. No one can hear what I am saying but you", Cameron supplied what she guessed would be a reassuring answer to Sarah's worries.

Sarah pushed herself away from the door frame with a huff and slowly approached the metal girl. "Do you know why I've been keeping away?" Sarah asked as she stopped in front of Cameron, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Because I went bad. Because you were reminded that I am a cybernetic organism. Because you do not trust me any more." The Cyborg replied in her usual deadpan voice, reciting what she assumed would be Sarah's most likely thought pattern. She noted that the woman's stare grew more intense, a characteristic scowl twisting her lips which usually meant that she was thinking too hard.

"Should I?" She finally asked.

Cameron assessed the various options her chip supplied for answering the question. This was not the way in which she wanted to steer their conversation. Yet she knew that the woman was seeking reassurance. Humans have an innate need to be reassured from time to time. Logical conclusion: brief response and evade. Change topic.

"Yes. My mission is to protect John Connor and by extension Sarah Connor. Your well-being is mutually dependent on one another. Your emotional balance is also of paramount importance. You make better decisions when you are not frustrated. Relieving sexual tension reduces your stress and frustration levels." The cyborg explained in a monotone voice but she stood up while doing so.

Sarah snorted at the explanation, raising an eyebrow when Cameron invaded her personal space. Vivid images of Cameron's head between her legs flashed in front of her eyes, and she could feel her body flushing in response. She knew the terminator would detect 'the changes in her vitals' too.

Cameron noted Sarah's elevated blood pressure and increased body temperature and her auditory sensors picked up the slightly shallowed quality of her breathing. Sarah Connor was aroused. Her strategy appeared to be working.

"When Kacy said once upon a time I was inside you, visual images of our previous sexual interactions popped up in front of my eyes without being intentionally called up" Cameron said. She leaned in closer, her lips ghosting over Sarah's left ear as she whispered "I want to be inside you again, Sarah." She could feel Sarah flushing further and her breath which in response to her words and close proximity. Estimated chances of success: 98%.

"Fuck me, this is insane..." Sarah muttered to herself, trying to resist the temptation.

The Cyborg, however, took her muttered words as invitation and crashed their lips together, applying just the right amount of pressure she knew the woman liked. Before the Mother of Hope had time to protest or even process what was happening, Cameron's hands dipped under the waistband of her jeans to grab firm buttocks and effortlessly picked her up.

Sarah's legs and arms instinctively encircled the terminator and she deepened the kiss as she felt herself carried into her bedroom, secretly relishing their renewed...tryst? Whatever the hell it was, she craved the Cyborg's touch and the earth shattering orgasms she produced inside her body. It didn't start out that way. At first it was just a quick fix but the terminator was a fast learner. Now the only time she could truly unwind and relax was when the metal girl reduced her to a quivering mess of nerves, exhausting her to the point where she wondered if she'd pass out after another orgasm.

* * *

FIN

Please review! Do these stories have merit? Shall I continue writing the occasional Camerah stories?


End file.
